


Ice Skating

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 3.05, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Partners being partners, Post, The Day Danger Walked In, a little fluff, episode tag 3.05, just a little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Higgy asks Magnum to take her ice skating.Add-on for 3.05.
Relationships: Hinted Miggy, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 37
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Ice Skating**

“Come on Magnum!” she said following him into the guest house’s kitchen. “I know you know how to ice skate.”

“Everyone knows how to ice skate!” he said, smirking at her. “Wait! No, not everyone.”

“Haha, very funny. I simply didn’t enjoy being out freezing my arse off when I was a child and as an adult, I had better things to occupy my time with,” she said, not really making any effort to placate or flatter him into taking her.

Which she never did. Because that wasn’t who she was.

Yet she was asking.

He took a yogurt out of the fridge, tore the purple lid off. “Don’t you want to go with Ethan once his leg is all healed up? I mean seriously why this sudden interest in ice skating?”

“Thomas, why are you eating children's yogurt?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Due to the storm, these ones were all they had when I went looking. But they’re delicious.” He held it out for her. “Want one?”

“That’s because that small portion contains about a tablespoon of sugar! It will root your teeth.”

He closed the fridge and went on the hunt for a spoon. “So that’s a No on the yogurt?”

“Yes. No!” She sighed. “Will you take me or not?”

“If you explain why you want to go?”

She hesitated for a few seconds. Long enough for him to find a spoon and turn back to her and thus be able to focus all his attention on her. Which was good, because he couldn’t wait to hear this.

“Well,” she started. “It has occurred to me that ice skating might be rather difficult to master.”

“As an adult, yes,” he agreed.

She looked a little embarrassed. “So I thought if you’d go with me, help me get the hang of the basics and then when Ethan takes me...”

“You won’t suck?”

“If you must be so blunt.” She nodded. "I just would feel more comfortable failing in front of you."

"Ahh, I'm touched," he said, a little mocking but he actually was. Because that meant she trusted him more than Ethan. Which of course she did. He was her partner. Ethan was just some doctor with one too many wholes in him...

"It's just so Ethan won't be...I don't want him to think I'm unathletic, because we both know I'm very athletic."

Oh yeah, he'd watched her stand on her head during her daily yoga session the other day. Atheltic was almost not enough. Then something occurred to him.

“You’re not going to tell Ethan?” he said, suddenly starting to like this plan _alot_. “You’re just going to be magically good at ice skating on your first try!?!”

She nodded and shrugged before they in sync began moving back towards the living area. 

“It’s not impossible. Who knows, I might naturally be good at ice skating?”

“An undiscovered ice skating princess,” he teased, but when her face fell he quickly added. “Sure. I’ll take you.”

“And you won’t tell Ethan?”

“Course not,” he said. Because honestly, he’d have taken her no matter why she wanted to or who she planned to tell about it. But the fact that she was not going to tell Ethan about it made him extra excited.

That Ethan would think he was the one experiencing ice skating with her for the first time, but she’d already been with _him_... and even better she’d know that, and all the while, in the back of her mind, she would be thinking of him, not Ethan.

He wondered if that was a completely healthy thing to be excited by, but whenever he thought too much about it, he got this horrible feeling in his chest. So he'd decided he wasn't going to think about it. Why would he anyway? He had ice skating lessons to give...


	2. Give Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two partners hanging out, ice skating, drinking hot cocoa and wearing each other sweaters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were all screaming for a part 2 and I did kind of want to do something with that 'wish you had that sweater' line...
> 
> Also I don't really know any ice skating terms (even though I DO know how to go skating, obviously. They made us to it like twice every year during 'sports day' in school...also my mother might have for about two seconds wanted me to be a figure skater. Then my friend cut her hand open on a skate and had to get like seven stitches. After that my mom decided figure skating was not for me! Good thing since I've got the gracefulness of a tailless chipmunk) but since Higgy's never been ice skating I figure it would make sense for her not to know either.

**Give Me Yours**

"I told you I'd be a natural at it," she said as she skated stiffly along - but at least no longer looking like Bambi on ice. 

"Well, other than the five times you fell on your butt, you're pretty good," he said slyly. "But I suspect your success mostly has to do with your brilliant teacher."

"Unlikely." But as a five year old swished passed them, she did ask, "How did you get so good at skating anyway?"

"My dad taught me," he said, smiling at the memory. "Then I was on the hockey team for a while."

"That's nice," she said as he circle to behind her.

"You're too tense!" he told her and put his hands on her hips, coming in maybe just a hint closer than he had to. "Relax your hips!"

"Relax my hips? That's not even possible, especially not when doing this!"

He laughed. "Just try. Imagine it's yoga!"

That actually worked a little. She seemed just the slightest bit more balanced and less stiff as she moved her skates.

"Good!"

She grinned.

"Now will you teach me the stop thing with the ice going everywhere?" she asked, trying to turn but almost falling. Only him offering an arm to grab onto prevented it.

"Maybe next time," he said and skated around her, which made her wobble and give him a murderous glare. The look matched with the helmet he'd insisted she wear (despite her protesting that he if wasn't wearing one then why should she?) was adorable. 

"I'm totally ready for it." She was nowhere near.

To distract her he held out his hands. "Want to go fast again?" 

"Alright." She hesitated for a second, extracting her hands from her sleeves. 

"Your hands are freezing," he said, as he began skating backwards, pulling her along. The rink was almost empty, so he wasn't worried. Especially since 'fast' was relative in this case.

"How are yours not? I thought it would be at least not freezing, we are indoors after all!" she said,"Okay, when I say it out loud, that does sound a little bit foolish."

"Come on," he said and changed direction towards the stands where he'd left the bag and their shoes. "I think it's time for some hot chocolate."

She didn't protest this, which made sense; she'd fallen on the ice several times, making her both cold and possibly a little bruised. 

Then when they were almost off the ice they accidentally went across a bump, making her squeeze his hands while her eyes went wide. 

"I won't let you fall," he assured her.

"You did before," she pointed out.

He nodded. "True, but that was for educational purposes. Step careful okay?"

He helped her over to their stuff. She was almost as unsteady off the ice as on it. Which was the perfect reason to keep holding her hand for just a few moments more.

"Here," he unzipped his sports bag and pulled out the item in there he'd packed for her.

"What is that?" she asked, taking the helmet off and then going to work on scrunching her hair back into some sort of normal shape. 

"I think you know," he said, not able to hide his grin at the look on her face. "Told you it'd come in handy. So much for useless huh!?!" 

"I'm not going to wear that sweater! It's itchy," she protested, even though she kind of looked a bit tempted.

"How do you know?" he said. 

She sighed. "You made me try it on, remember?"

Had he? Maybe. 

"Come on Higgy, you're cold, wear the damned sweater."

She crossed her arms and looked into the sports bag. "What's that?"

"That's my sweatshirt," he said, then made himself not grin. 

"Well, that should be fine." She held out a hand for it. 

He hesitated only for a second before giving it to her. He might have done it because he was a good guy, and he might have done it because seeing her in one of his too big on her sweaters was a little bit of a dream of his. He wasn't sure why. He just thought it would be funny, and maybe cute. Nothing weird about that, was it?

As it turned out, it was, the sleeves coming down way too far - which was good for her cold hands - and the general baggy style just making her look completely swallowed up by it. Especially matched with the tight thin sports leggings she was in. 

"That's a good look on you," she said as he, having little choice, put the knitted sweater on. It was this weird mismatch of colors and she was right...it was a little bit itchy, but it was warm and it seemed to greatly amuse her that he'd put it on. 

"You're the one to talk," he said right back. "You look like you did an Alice in Wonderland and shrunk to half your normal size."

"Baggy sweaters are in!" she insisted as she sat and began unlacing her borrowed ice skates.

He shook his head at her but got busy unpacking their little picnic.

"As per your recipe I made the hot chocolate with actual chocolate," he said, handing her a cup and starting to unscrew the thermos. "And two spoons of heavy cream."

"Yeah?" She eagerly held out her cup. "You remembered?"

"Christmas wasn't that long ago," he said. She'd made him her grandmother's very special hot chocolate for Christmas morning. It had been a little odd drinking hot cocoa in a tropical climate, while staring out over a beautiful beach, but she'd seemed to really enjoy it and he was happy doing most things that made her happy. "And I brought Kumu's oatmeal cookies!"

"By brought, do you mean you took them without asking?" she said, her face softening when she took her feet out of the confining skates. "I think that's called stealing."

"Is it really stealing," he said, sitting down next to her, offering her the container of cookies. She took a broken bit and quickly put it in her mouth before putting her fingers back around the cup, to get warm."When we both know she'd have wanted us to have them?"

"Maybe not." She sipped her drink. "This was kind of fun"

"Just _kind of_?"

"Well it is bit cold."

He nodded. "How about the next time, we go roller skating? There is a place with a really cool fifties theme downtown I've been wanting to try!"

"I..." She hesitated for just a moment, then nodded and smiled. "You know, that does sound like it might be a rather enjoyable experience."

"Don't worry," he said, sipping some cocoa and giving her a look. "It will be."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 30th Magnum PI fic, I wish it was longer or more exciting but it was just a little scene that came to mind and a little bit happier than the beautiful but heartbreaking moment at the end of 3.05...


End file.
